levynlightfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Xick
Templates They can be found here: Templates and here: - Senne 23:58, July 18, 2010 (UTC) here you go (thanks to senne) - Sidharth Raveendran 00:11, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I need the template for editing the equipments page please. I do not know how to add in the equipment 'Smoke Bomb' properly. Thanks. ~Nevillelliven (Unregistered Contributor at 2:25pm) NevillElliveN 06:27, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I need the template for the equipment page to add in 'Whitestone Shard' in the quest item section. Thanks. Icekiller158 22:49, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for all your advice Xick. I will keep all your suggestions and pointers in mind in the future. New Wiki Hey Xick, You should check out what's going down with Seeker Scoop and there new wiki link to forum post I'm thinking we've all just gotten kicked out, and you might what to talk with the Devs so you don't waste your energy. --Jnelken 00:32, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think it really matters, they can't shut us down and there looking for people with highly marketable skills to donate their time, so I doubt it will take off all that quickly. -Xick 00:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::It seems to me though that they have the Devs blessings for this, so I'm not sure that it'll fail. Why not just step up our selves so that we shape it, such that it doesn't drive us all crazy later and we don't double our work. Could be a good change to start from scratch. --Jnelken 01:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::To my suspect, they simple don't like the admins' vision of Wikia. Kayla who put a guide for Esert Village and one of admins delete her guide. That's when she decide to make a new wiki. Just one of whiners? I don't know but I will continue working on this Wikia 'til HitGrabs abandons. I'm not going to continue to a next wiki for LevynLight. ~~Firedealer T/ 21:44, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think Kayla's problem is that it wasn't an admin but an unregistered contributor who removed her post. I personally agree that that her guide should have it's own page separate from the Location page. I'm certain that my leaving a message that we would not be including proposed features not currently implemented in the game didn't help matters. :::: ::::I think that a new wiki is a gross overreaction to what is essentially a non-issue that could be resolved by having a strategy set of pages with a big link on the first page. As for the unregistered users issue we could protect this wiki from unregistered users but I personally feel that would be a mistake. This wiki should be as easy for anyone who want to add and change information as I certain don't want this to turn into a full time job for myself so I think the more the merrier. Now that we have some admins the 3 IP address of the people who posted nonsense on the wiki so far have been blocked for a month and if they wish to be reinstated I've left them the ability to post to their own talk pages . :::: ::::She has stated that the devs are going to change the link to the wiki in the game, I don't have access to the devs as she does as the publisher of the Seekers Scoop and I'm sure that the devs don't want to wade into any discussion that involves differences among the users of their game. Perhaps we should petition the devs to have links to both wikis and then the users will decide which site they want to use. Does anyone have any other Ideas on the matter? I suggests that anyone getting involved in this discussion check out Talk:LevynLight_Wiki#New_Wiki for more details -Xick 22:21, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm an admin of the wiki I'd never ditch it. I was offline on a holiday for a while and couldn't keep up with the discussions that's the reason for the misunderstanding, sorry - Sidharth Raveendran 15:19, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Good to know that you're still around. Thanks for your support -Xick 03:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Edited message; what we gonna do about the other wiki? Here is the reply I got when I e-mailed hitgrab, asking if we could keep links to both wikis as a compromise: "As far as the wiki is concerned, we will support the one with greater user support. From what I've been told, all the admins from Wikia have moved to Wikkii. Having both links would be confusing for the average player as they will each contain different information. It's better to have one master wiki that's localized and updated. The move to Wikkii was done in order to support more contributors who are more familiar with the system (as it looks more like Wikipedia). The work put into Wikia will not be in vain. A lot of the information there was moved to Wikkii and the users who contributed have also migrated." I don't personally think that it is accurate that the Admins of this Wiki have moved over to Wikkii. We all have accounts on the new wiki but I have been only been making minor edits to the other wiki and I haven't seen the other Admins making large numbers of edits. I personally prefer Wikia as there are Forums at Community Central that has been invaluable and they are continuing to add new content to their platform, such as the Achievements. I also hate editing tables in source code. As for the links in the game, we will see what happens when/if they make the new wiki public. I think both wikis are going to need major overhauls when the Reintroduce the Enemy Classes which has been scheduled for the next update. I've been working on a new Character template to handle these major updates. It's far easier to change one template to change 'Luck' to 'Critical Chance' then having to edit every Character page. I'm hoping that adding templates to this wiki will allow us to be more flexible as the game continues to grow. Please comment on Talk:Amphibleon. -Xick 03:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Xick, please remove the link to the new wiki as we're not ready to go live yet. When you received the information for the new wiki (as well as every other editor) this was specifically mentioned. Thanks. - Kayla 07:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Editing Wiki Hi Xick! I'm new on creating pages/editing on wikia. But have some knowledge editing blogs etc. So i'm just copying the related pages source code and editing from them. Does it causes some problems? Or should i go on :> - Ali Kemal Ofluoğlu 07:58, August 7, 2010 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100808101342/levynlight/images/0/01/TheBlastSite.jpg Uploaded image for the location The Blast Site, since i don't know which font you have used for the concept :> i'm leaving it for you. Ali Kemal Ofluoğlu Deletions/Rollbacks http://apps.facebook.com/levynlight/replay.php?snuid=1190921755&jid=44167032 This is the turn that I get the Rotten Banana from the Shield of Zeruul 22:08 - The Blast Sitehttp://apps.facebook.com/levynlight/#I defeated: Shield of Zeruul. (+65 points).Loot: 54 x Gold, 1 x Rotten Banana Thanks! -Xick 21:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Equipment While I would love to help updating the Equipment page with trait values, I don't have the time anymore as this is my last free week before school. In addition, there is going to be a new wiki so I'd rather not waste my time with such tedious edits. Once the new wiki starts up, i think it would be beneficial for it to mimic parts of the Mythmonger wiki such as http://mmwiki.hitgrab.com/index.php/List_of_Cards_with_Element_Specific_Traits page. Brainiac2 21:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Just a high-five for being awesome I've seen you guys (and you especially) working super hard on updating this wiki. It's really appreciated and a huge help to the community. This job can be thankless sometimes, so I wanted to let you know that people notice and to keep up the good work. 14:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) (Kaylabirdy) Re: Organization of the Wiki Hi. No, I don't see the Achievement Badges page you mentioned, but from what I've seen for now they have the Levyny feel :-). Currently I'm trying to put every category in the main tree, but I've looked at the Bored page and I have a question - aren't trait links already on Equipment Page (in the traits column)? Or were there suppose to be links to some descriptions of traits? --Eccenux 07:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Collapsible Tables I can't work out the way it was described on the wiki community page, can you try it out and reply - Sidharth Raveendran 03:09, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm kind of new to the whole wiki-editing "business", so sorry about deleting the placeholder. When I get detailed images, am I supposed to shrink it to a 40x47 size? Because whenever I try to upload an image it is a large 60xsomething. Thanks :D -TBagster 22:39, August 14, 2010 Can you check http://levynlight.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Traits , if we go for deletion i'm gonna learn about Pywikipediabot Ali Kemal Ofluoğlu 10:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC)